legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
World map
Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |appearances = • }} The world map was a gameplay feature in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain and Soul Reaver 2. It assisted in navigation, offering Kain and Raziel an aerial view of the land of Nosgoth, and the landmarks most pertinent to their respective journeys. Role Menu Selection During his travels of Nosgoth as a fledgling in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, Kain could call upon the world map for a bird's-eye view of the land. Initially, the map canvas was dim, but regions would become distinctly brighter as Kain explored them. Landmarks such as the Pillars of Nosgoth were identified by text. Usually, the landmark most salient to his current objectives was highlighted with a blue aura. Kain also utilized the world map when determining a destination for his Bat Form flight. After Raziel traveled from the Soul Reaver era to the pre-Blood Omen era, he could similarly consult an overhead map of Nosgoth in Soul Reaver 2 using his ring menu. The world map co-existed on this interface with the ability to shift, and summon or sheathe the Wraith Blade. This variation also highlighted locations of immediate importance to Raziel, and symbolized Reaver forges with the appropriate elemental icons. BO1-Environment-Nosgoth-Map-Game.jpg|The Blood Omen world map SR2-Environment-Map.png|The Soul Reaver 2 world map Paper Maps A slightly different map of Nosgoth was also available, printed on paper and packaged with PC versions of Blood Omen and the Official strategy guide. Coming in a number of different sizes, the map extended slightly further and featured some minor changes from the menu selected world map, although it was largely consistent. In-Game Maps A number of other maps have appeared in game settings, though these were not selectable and generally appeared as part of environments or cutscenes - thus they were rarely revisited. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain featured the first of these maps, with two different views of the world - both slightly different from the in game maps - able to be found during the game. Blood Omen 2 also featured its own map of Nosgoth in a cutscene. The first of these was discovered in Blood Omen in the chapter Defeat Azimuth as Kain explored the Heaven realm of Avernus Cathedral, where several of the floors were decorated with a mural depicitng Nosgoth as if viewed from the sky looking down - even complete with clouds. The map was generally consistent with the in-game and paper maps, although a lot of the world appeared somewhat squashed in comparison. Another similar map could be found in Stranded in Time as Kain explored the Stronghold of William the Just within the Land of the Nemesis in the Pre-Blood Omen era. Here the map was found in a single chamber, apparently used by William or Moebius to plot the conquest of Nosgoth. The map here was very similar to the 'Heaven Realm' map - depicting an overhead view that was slightly squashed in comparison to the other world maps - although this map was significantly darker and with more 'rocky' than the green coloring on other maps. Several swords are also impaled into the map at important locatons including the Pillars, Stahlberg, Willendorf and the Elzevir's mansion - presumably these relate to Moebius and William's plans. Blood Omen 2 also featured a map in gameplay, shown at the initial Prologue cutscene, where Kain and Vorador planned the conquest of Nosgoth by Kain's vampire army. The map featured here dealt mainly with south-western Nosgoth and expanded in that direction, introducing the settlements of Freeport, Provance and Meridian and included a new coastline and sea in the southwest. BO1-Map0037-Sect23.png BO1-Map0048-Sect07-NemesisCastle-Past.png BO2-Prologue-051.png Other maps Background Notes *In Blood Omen, alongside the World map, Kain could also call upon a distinct overhead "Area map" which showed the full detail of the current area. This function was not present later titles, however the practise of splitting the world up into distinct "areas" persisted and these could be selected at will from Debug menus in later games, with the models and overhead area maps also able to be extracted from these titles. *The World map of Soul Reaver 2 was explicitly identified by artist Daniel Cabuco as based directly upon the map from Blood Omen Gallery File:BO1-Environment-Nosgoth-Map-Full.jpg|A map of Nosgoth (BO1). File:BO1-Environment-Nosgoth-Map-Game.jpg|The in-game version of the map of Nosgoth (BO1). File:BO1-Tile-AvernusCathedral-Map.png|A bird's-eye view of Nosgoth from the Heaven realm (BO1). File:BO1-Tile-StrongholdWilliam-Map.png|A Nosgoth map in the stronghold of William the Just (BO1). File:SR2-Icon-RingMenu-Map.png|The ring menu icon for the world map (SR2). File:SR2-Environment-Map.png|A map of Nosgoth (SR2). File:BO2-Intro-HQMap.jpg|A map of south-west Nosgoth (BO2). File:BO2-Intro-Conquest.jpg|A map of south-west Nosgoth (BO2). File:Nosgoth-Location-Map-SommerdammMarked.jpg|Map of Nosgoth with the Human cities highlighted. (NG) Appearances * Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain * Soul Reaver 2 See also *Compass *Nosgoth *Ring menu * The Revived and Updated (Almost) Definitive LoK Maps Thread at the Square Enix Legacy of Kain Series Forums (by Baziel, Guilherme Coelho and Tenaya). * Map of Nosgoth (Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain) at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya and Guilherme Coelho). * Map (Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver) at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya and Guilherme Coelho). * Map of Nosgoth (Soul Reaver 2) at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya and Guilherme Coelho). * Maps (Blood Omen 2) at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya and Guilherme Coelho). *Category:Blood Omen outdoor maps *Category:Blood Omen indoor maps *Category:Soul Reaver maps *Category:Soul Reaver 2 maps *Category:Nosgoth maps References Category:Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain Category:Blood Omen terms Category:Index: Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2 terms Category:Terms